Chasing Destiny 5 & 6
by JackThRabbit
Summary: Allison is finally able to get away from her island where her father, Smoker and grandfather Akinu live, she is saddened by the sudden loss of everything but she is also finding happiness in the crew. But what happens when a Marine ship finds the crew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Five: Wishful Thinking

"Just to be clear," Mikhail said clearing his throat, "You want my crew and I to break into this island, storm your home and take your most precious of children?" Mikhail sat down in a high backed brown chair and crossed one foot over the other and crossed his arm tightly, not liking this idea and knowing that Michael liked it even less.

"Nothing that simple, but if you'd like to look at it like that," Michael said pouring Mikhail another glass. "Then yes, that is what I am asking of you. Please contact other crew's if you need to, I will get my other children away from the island and I will take the needed measures here." Michael handed Mikhail the glass of liquid and sighed walking to the front of his desk. He held his glass in his hand and shook his head; Michael gripped the sides of the glass and felt it shatter in his hand, he stood knowing that everyone in the room was watching him. "But I am begging you, "Michael turned quickly and Mikhail, Angelika and Sully watched as the proudest man they all knew dropped to his knees with cuts from the glass in his hands, "Please save my daughter." Michael was sobbing on his hands in knees, shaking with fear of the unknown. Sully made a whimpering sound and Mikhail knew that the emotion he saw in Michael was very real.

"To take on another member for our crew would be unnecessary and more than likely troublesome. Considering where she comes from and her strong will, she would more than likely be more of a hassle, considering that she will think we are kidnapping her as opposed to saving her life." Mikhail looked at his glass and downed it in one swallow, placing the glass on his knee he balanced it with an unexpected grace, he starring at the fire place behind Michael. Mikhail saw Michael shake more as he looked in the mirror above the fire place to see Sully's face covered in tears. Mikhail nodded his head and furrowed his brows. "But seeing the manner you are asking in and the real feeling that you are displaying, and that no one else can or should be trusted to do this thing that you ask of me, I don't see that I have any other choice." Mikhail looked in the mirror again to see happiness and relief flood Sully's face and Mikhail knew that that was what Michael was feeling.

"Of course, please come within the next week, I can be prepared by then." Michael sunk to his heels and cried with tears of relief, pressing his forehead to the ground; Michael knew that his daughter, his precious gift, would be safe.

"Consider it done." Mikhail rose, "A bottle?" Mikhail asked, Michael nodded and ordered that their ship be loaded with food, supplies and barrels of his best drink. No one questioned the order but moved swiftly to get things done. "Thank you Michael. We will be off; I will send out papers and then come back when I receive word from the others. Please prepare yourself." Mikhail nodded his goodbye and shook Michael's hand.

Three days later Allison found herself in her room as she sat at the vanity in her room, Fally wandered in with a smile on her face and picked up Allison's brush and ran the brush through Allison's sunshine colored hair, all Allison found herself thinking about was that all of the other children were planning to set sail in the morning, including Marcus, to all find their real parents, which would leave Allison at the house, all alone.

"Well not all alone." Fally said with a smile, resting her hand on Allison's shoulder. "I'll be here." Allison put her hand on Fally's and returned the smile.

"I wish I too could go somewhere. I have seldom left this place, I want to adventure out to sea." Allison said pointing out the window.

"Well if you were out there, then what? I'll tell you what," Fally said not waiting for an answer, moving herself over to the window to push it open, "You'll miss home and wish you were here." Fally finished pointing her brush at the floor. Allison nodded her head and shrugged and Fally set the ivory and gold brush down on the matching vanity.

"Ribbons in your hair this evening My Lady?" Fally asked as she held a flat case covered in different colored ribbon. Allison looked over them and then at Fally,

"Yes, let us look fine tonight; it is our last meal with the entire family." Allison said smiling. Fally left for a moment and came back in neatly pressed clothing, blue and white colors, and a small handkerchief in the fold of the material on her wrist. "Very good Fally." Allison said smiling, Allison showed Fally the dress that she wanted, it was a pale winter blue, with fur around the edge of the sleeves and the collar of the shirt; it was also along the bottom of her fine dress. Her hair was half down and half way coiled up in a fine braided bun, with blue ribbons in her braid. Allison put on a light blue Sapphire and diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"A ribbon in your hair as well, a dark blue one. Don't argue either; we will be looking our best." Allison said pointing at the dark blue ribbon and holding it against Fally's hair, silencing her protests. "This will do quite well." Fally put her head down as Allison tied the ribbon in her mouse colored hair. The two women headed down to the dining hall passing her older sister in the hallway, Marie was dressed in fine silks that the man courting her bought for her on his last trip down to Whiskey Peak. They politely bowed to each other and walked along, arm in arm making polite conversation with each other, asking about the weather, travels, wondering if Marie was prepared to meet her family.

"It is a bit frightening I must admit, but still, it is something I feel I am the proper age to do. And besides, I would like to know them, even if they still feel the way they did when they gave me to your parents, I would still like to know if I look like them or if I look more like my mother then my father. Silly things like that." Marie made a small laugh and looked at Allison,

"I could never understand something like that, like needing to know those things. But I wish you all the luck that there is to give, in not only finding them, but getting everything that you would ever want." Allison smiled in return of Marie's. The pair reached the tall doors where two men stood and smiled and waved for the doors to be open, the guard opened the tall door into the dining hall and was greeted by a wonderful smell of different meats and cheeses, wines and fruits. Her family was all seated in their finest clothing, silks, satins and different animal furs decorated the family as well as the grand dining hall. Marie took her seat on the right side of Marcus on the left side of the table and Allison took her seat on the left side of her mother on the right side of the table. Fally stood up against the wall and pointed servant's different ways and ordered them to do different things. Well into the desert course, the Captain of the guard came inside and looked very worried, Allison watched as he moved to Michael,

"Forgive me My Lord." He said to Michael and bowed. Michael waved him and the man leaned over. Allison watched as her father's face went from completely calm to enrage to panic. "Take the children to the safe house." Michael said rising looking more worried by the second. _They shouldn't be here yet. They shouldn't be here yet_. Michael couldn't seem to calm his thoughts fast enough. Allison looked to Fally who looked right at Allison and shook her head and stood closer to the table. A group of men Allison didn't know walked in shouting orders to another group of men, looking and pointing. The men began to take the furs and silks off the walls. Fally ran to Allison and grabbed her hand pulling her from her seat, at times Fally impressed Allison with her strength. Shortly after Fally grabbed Allison a group of guards came running in taking away the children two by two leaving Marcus fighting off all the men who touched the walls. Allison grabbed a prize sword off the wall and began fighting others as well, making her way out of the room with Fally behind her armed with a short sword, and even though Allison knew Fally had never been trained, she could tell Fally had been watching Allison train. Allison was finding it easy to kick her skirts around and wield her sword as well.

"Forgive me," Allison heard someone say under their breath. She felt a pair of big hands wrap around her and pick her up, she swung the hilt of her sword behind her with all her weight and hit the man in the brow. He fell over with a loud thump, Allison felt proud as she stood there happily,

"Fally look!" She shouted turning to see Fally was gone, she felt a strong arm go around her as she flung her arms around

. "Fally!" She screamed, she felt a cloth go around her mouth and she struggled and fought but it was useless, the man who had her was too much stronger and faster than she was.

"Fally!" She screamed muffled, Fally turned to Allison and made her way closer, never loosing track of Allison. Allison realized her hand was loose for a moment; she pulled it free and pulled the cloth off her face, "Marcus!" She screamed as loud as she could, Allison reached out her hand for Marcus,

"May God save my poor soul." Allison heard the man say and felt a thunk on her head and black consumed her world.

Allison awoke to a face starring at her; she rolled to the side and sighed. Allison was bound and gagged, and as her eyes began to focus she realized the face in front of her was a blank stare, with cold and lifeless eyes. Allison felt herself jump as she began to shake.

"Ah, you are awake then?" Allison heard the Scottish accent she recognized from earlier. "If ye promise nay to run away, I will untie you." Allison nodded her head, "And since ye be a lady, I will be expecting ye ta be keepin yer word." Allison felt him tugging the gag knot at the back of her head and she could breathe easily again. "I ask ye, My Lady, if I let ye be untied, will ye kindly not run away?" He had kind eyes, and looked like he felt guilty,

"Before I answer that, could you please tell me what happened to my Fally?" Allison choked up on the last part of the sentence. The man looked at her and then at the wall,

"My name be Sully Miss." Sully said pointing at his chest. "I thought it was a good idea to take the wee mouse with us, but the Captain was against bringing anyone but yerself." Sully said as he pointed at her. "Can I trust ye, My Lady Pierceson, to not run away if I unbind ye?" Sully looked solemn, but like he was trying to be as sensitive to the subject as he knew how.

"I give you my word as a Lady, Mister Sully, that I will not run away nor will I try to escape." Allison said looking at him in his eyes. Sully looked happier and made his way over to her and whistled a tune that made Allison feel better, her wrists no longer hurt, her head no longer felt like it was splitting open, she was all in all feeling much better.

"There we are. You are welcome to come meet our bonnie crew; they have all been waiting for you to wake up. And please let me be the first to welcome you to "The Russian Bear'." Sully let out a heavy laugh and looked at Allison's saddened face and stopped,

"Pirate..." Allison breathed out, "Ship..."_ I have been taken away from my family and home, I have lost the only person I would ever consider a friend, and now I am on a pirate ship with no way home, even if I did get away, where would I go and how would I get there? I've given my word as a Lady to stay put to a pirate...Do pirates even count as people? _

"Be calm lass. Nay a soul 'ere would 'ere put ye in harm's way ye ken." Sully said smiling. "And if ye t'ink about it, if ye were wanted d'ed, would ye be 'ere before me now?"

"No, I don't suppose I would be." Allison said softly. Sully nodded his head and smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for you to wander and get to know everyone. If ye would like ye can meet the boonie crew and I will let ye ken when this will take place." Sully said placing his hand on her shoulder; Allison put her hand on his and felt her chest tighten. Sully nodded his head and pulled something down over his face as he turned and left the room.

"Navigator!" Marcus yelled up to the crow's nest. "Set a course!" He shouted again.

"Aye sir!" The man replied, saluting and nodding his head.

"Captain Marcus?" Marcus turned to find one of his men holding out a small phone. Marcus picked up the receiver and spoke,

"This is Captain Marcus. To whom do I speak?" Marcus said coldly,

"This is Rear-Admiral Pierceson. I formally request that you do not go looking for Allison Pierceson." He heard his father voice on the other end of the line. Marcus gritted his teeth,

"I appreciate your concern Rear-Admiral Pierceson, but we head to the Navy Headquarters, my men and I need training before we enter the Grand Line." Marcus knew his voice was shaking there was nothing he could do for her now.

"Very good then Captain, carry on." The line clicked off and Marcus turned to his men,

"Men! Set sail for the Grand Line! There is a woman who is waiting for me to rescue her!"

Chapter Six: Too Many Names to Go By

Allison rose off the floor and felt her head pound in protest, she put her hand to her head and then to the table in front of her. She tightened her grip and opens her eye a bit and saw that she was gripping something that felt like silk; Allison wrinkled her forehead and took her head off the table. After Sully had left she had fallen asleep on the desk.

"Hello?" Allison heard a voice that sounded like she should know who it was, but her head was hurting too much for her to think too much. "How is your head?" She heard the voice ask tenderly.

"Hurts." Allison said loudly. Allison felt the person put their hands on the lower part of her neck and push.

"Hold your hands here." The voice said. _So there are two people here?_ Allison wondered. "I know, it's improper, but I couldn't have anyone else do it, without her being barraged with thousands of questions." Allison heard a low grunt and a shifting of weight. After a moment her headache began to subside and she could feel the pressure of great big hands on the back of her lower neck. "Take these." Allison felt a pill shaped item being put in her mouth, "This will help, and now drink this."

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Water." Allison heard, Allison drank deeply and then opened her eyes, she saw the angelic woman standing before her and saw Angelika smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I am as well as can be expected." Allison said starring at the light that her candle brought in, Allison had just noticed that she was sitting in the dark. Allison saw Sully holding a bucket of what she assumed was water,

"Very good. You may let go Captain." Angelika said waving her hands. Allison felt herself blush at the thought of him touching her neck in such an inappropriate manner.

"Forgive me, My Lady," Sully said, "But the crew is still wanting to meet ye, if ye are up to it?" Sully asked peering into the doorway understanding that she may not want to, but the crew wouldn't leave him alone until he at least tried.

"I would rather not." Allison said calmly. She heard a grunt from behind her and Sully slowly nodded his head.

"Of course My Lady. I will bring in a wash basin for ye with warm water, we don't have baths on the ship itself, but we do wash." Sully laughed and Allison felt herself wonder how things like that worked. Angelika felt Allison's forehead and then waved as she left the room. Mikhail began to walk away and Allison watched as Mikhail seemed to be slowing down there, struggling with his self. Sully passed him and walked past and out the door.

"Captain?" Allison asked. Allison watched as Mikhail turned to face her, she knew he was trying to be stern but there was too much softness in his face to come off as mean or as a captor but he had kidnapped her, hadn't he?

"There is no need for you to call me that." Mikhail said gruffly in his thick accent. "I thought you may need this." Mikhail said holding out a small brown paper bag. He bowed his head to her and turned to leave once more.

"Wait," Allison said holding out her hand, causing Mikhail to stop before he turned the knob of the small cabin door. "Why am I here?" She asked clutching the brown paper bag to her chest, "Why have I been taken from my home?" Allison felt her face flush and her eyes felt hot with tears burning her,

"That is something you cannot know now. Please place your trust in me as your father has placed his trust in me." Mikhail said watching Sully's face. Sully's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were full of tears, it seemed as though she was sad and confused, something he could imagine anyone feeling in this situation. "Please wear a mask, we are celebrating this eve."

"Celebrating what?" Allison asked furrowing her own eyebrows.

"The new year." Mikhail said opening the door and closing it behind him. Sully placed the bucket down and walked over to a cabinet,

"This is where the spare ones are kept." Sully said smiling. "Mask I mean." He clarified.

"Mister Sully?" Allison asked looking at the cabinet absent mindedly.

"There is nay a need to be callin me 'hat." Sully said chuckling. Allison smiled,

"Of course there is, can you tell me about the celebration?" Allison asked, rethinking her first question.

"Well it is a bit hard to explain. 'Ere is a white elephant gift, kind of a practical joke gift, we usually give it to the Captain, he has the best sense of humor on this 'ere ship." Sully said with a smile, "We also have a secret someone gift, everyone is assigned another person on the ship, uhh we also shoot off fireworks, have drinks and good food. T'ings like that." Sully finished as he opened the small cabinet door. Allison looked inside the cabinet sighing with amazement; the masks were beyond her words,

"You made these?" Allison asked looking at the magentas, blues, and greens that colored the wonderful masks starring back at her.

"Mmm." Sully said softly smiling at her. Allison pointed at a light blue mask that was trimmed with white and gold, it was magnificent. "Very good choice My Lady." Sully said pulling the mask out of the cabinet. "Here ye be." He handed her the mask and it matched her dress wonderfully,

"Thank you. I will return it in perfect condition." Allison said in awe of the wooden mask. Sully nodded his head,

"Very good My Lady. The water should be cooled down enough to wash off, I also brought in a cloth and needle and thread in case your dress needed any mending." Sully stopped placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin, "You can mend, can you?"

"Of course I can Mister Sully." Allison said. Sully nodded and smiled as he walked to the door,

"I'll come back when you need something."

"How will you know?" Allison asked looking confused,

"I'll know." Sully said, "Trust the captain, he is a good man and will keep ya safe," Sully sighed, walking out and closing the door tightly behind him. Sully shut the door and Allison was consumed in her thoughts and her tears, she knew that she could finally feel whatever she would of liked to now that she was alone, Allison knew she was now stuck here on this boat, because she had given her word to do so. She missed her lavish bed and her beautiful things. She knew Fally would laugh because she had been right, as soon as Allison knew she was away from home, and she wanted to go back. Allison looked on her neck and her necklace still hung there, her beautiful ring and the four leaf clover Fally had given to her so long ago,

"That's odd." Allison said to herself,

"What's odd?" She heard a female voice ask, she hadn't even noticed the door opened, "I apologize, but Sully thought it improper if he were to bring you you're wash basin." She laughed, and winced when she looked at Allison. "My name is Angelika. We haven't been formally introduced, I am the doctor of this ship and if it is all right by you, I would like to make sure nothing is broken and you are physically all right." Angelika said moving forward. She was short, probably about Allison's height maybe shorter, a round face, brown hair and men's pants with high boots and a brown shirt on with a clean blue jacket on over it.

"I knew a pirate named Angelika," Allison said looking at the woman,

"Did ye now? Well what was she like?" Angelika asked looking over Allison's body, pushing on certain spots and massaging others,

"She looked like an angel, she healed my feet, and that allowed me to walk again." Allison looked at Angelika and sighed, "I was never able to properly thank her."

"How about this?" Angelika asked pushing on a tender spot, Allison let out a scream and 10 people she didn't know came rushing in the door with swords drawn and guns ready to fire, "Broken ribs," Angelika said looking at the men, they all murmured to themselves, apologized and left. "They worry about every little thing, it's usually enduring but sometimes it's a little much." Angelika commented, Allison wasn't sure what she felt for pirates, she had never really cared one way or the other, she was just raised to believe that they were all useless scum but it was her family's job and never had anything to do with her. She was sure that pirates were selfish, evil, scum of the earth, but none of these people, so far, were portraying any of that. Maybe she misunderstood? Or she missed that day of schooling? "Are you all right? I've been stabbing bruises but there hasn't been a peep from you."

"It hurts, but not enough to complain about." Allison said absent mindedly. Angelika lifted her eyebrow and pulled back Allison's sleeve to reveal enough scars to almost hide her forearm completely.

"Was this painful enough to complain about then?" Angelika asked neutrally.

"I had no right to complain then." Allison said remembering Ferguson's tough training. Angelika looked slightly surprised but said nothing. Angelika poked about a while longer and sighed,

"Well, I will need to lock the door and have you removed your dress, please. I wish to fix up those broken ribs but I need to be able to touch the skin." Angelika said calmly, carefully watching Allison. Allison hesitated but figured that there wasn't much choice in all of this, so she did as she was asked. Allison struggled with the ties on her dress and grumbled here and there, but she managed to get it off. Allison stood there in pain and shivering, but she waited as Angelika walked over and helped her remove the bandages she had used in her trainings. Angelika put her hands against Allison's skin and Allison yelped from the sudden pain she felt, Angelika pushed harder and Allison jerked free, and ran to the other side of the room. Angelika nodded and called a few people,

"Cover your front child." Angelika said throwing Allison a towel. Allison struggled to get the towel where she wanted it, "Come here you two." A man and a woman walked in, the man was a very red Sully, and the woman was someone she didn't recognize. "Robin, grab the arms, Sully feet. She will be twisted, not to stop me, just out of pain. So hold tight gents." Angelika said. Before Allison could react, this pair was onto her and holding tight. It was painful, the way that they were holding her, but she had to endure it. Angelika put her hands on her broken ribs and Allison felt as though her bone was almost regrouping and fusing together. Allison screamed and cried out for her to stop, even though she knew Angelika couldn't. After what was close to feeling like eternity, Angelika took her hands off of Allison and covered her hands in gloves. Rachel set down Allison's legs and she could see Sully had been crying, Allison felt her upper body be held by Sully,

"We be sorry My Lady, but tweren't nothin' we could do fer ye, less we healed ye." Sully said with tears in his eyes. "Forgive me fer holdin ye?" Sully asked, Allison dabbed his eyes with a corner of the towel she was holding in front of her.

"I would never want you to ask for forgiveness for healing me. I thank you all for holding fast to me." Allison bowed her head to Sully, then Robin, and let her head touch the floor when she bowed to Angelika, "I thank you the most, and this is twice now you have saved me from weeks of agonizing pain. Yes, I now recognize you. And I thank you deeply a second time." Allison felt a hand on the back of her head,

"Of course child, I am a doctor, I could never leave someone in pain or hurt if there is something I know that I can do to help." Angelika said smiling at the back of her head. "There is one thing you could do for me." Angelika said thinking out loud. Everyone in the room was looking at her, "Come say hello to the crew, come out and stay out for the celebration. I will help you get dressed." Angelika waved and the other two left the room.

"Of course. It is the least I could do." Allison said rising, "If you could just help me tie the top, it's too short so that I can reach it," Allison allowed Angelika to ask her anything she wanted, which turned out to not be anything exciting.

"Well, what kind of materials do you favor?" Angelika asked,

"Silk is really nice against the skin." Allison said softly blushing.

"When is your birthday?" Angelika asked tying her ties in the back.

"A few months ago in August." Allison said looking at the flame dancing on the top of the candle on the small wooden table.

"All finished, let us go and greet the crew, and then you can meet our Captain, I mean formally." Angelika smiled and took Allison by the hand and led her out of the room.

"How do you do that? Make wounds heal like that?" Allison asked as they entered and empty deck.

"I don't really know, I was just able to heal one day, my mother was dying and that would leave me alone with my horrible step father. Needless to say I was able to save her for almost three weeks." Angelika said stopping with her hand on the door.

"What happened on the third week?" Allison asked confused,

"She died. You see the catch with my power, is that I am able to speed up the healing process. If it's something like broken bones, I just speed it up, I can make brown hair white, any bones regrow, and eyes change color. I can even do it on myself." As she explained this, her hair changed to brown, her eyes changed to grey and she looked like the woman who saved Allison the first night. "Well, let us get to the celebration my dear. They will be waiting." Angelika opened the door, and Allison gasped suddenly seeing men and women in wonderful dresses and suits, with beautiful masks on, dancing, walking, and drinking happily.

"Good evening." Allison heard a gravelly voice say beside her.

"Hello, Grey." Angelika said sliding a mask of purple and gold over her face. She left Allison standing on the main deck with all eyes on her light blue mask covered in feathers and glitters. Grey was wearing a grey mask in the shape of a wolf's face; he had on a grey uniform of some sort with a grey hat similar to Mikhail's with a white plume, grey boots and black trim on his grey shirt.

"Good evening My Lady." Grey said in his gravelly voice. Allison bowed her head and held out her hand to take Greys offered hand.

"Good evening Master Grey." Allison said in her kindest voice. Grey chuckled and took her hand with a kind and ease of grace,

"Please allow me this dance. It has been a long time since I have properly danced with a proper woman." Grey said still chuckling. Allison loved dancing and was pleased that this would be her first activity. She moved around the deck with ease and grace that Grey matched, he was long and older but he moved as the lead should, Allison found herself smiling and truly enjoying the dance. Grey turned her smoothly and Allison saw Sully's dark blue mask in the shape of a raven's face as he took her free hand and took her into his arms and danced just as easily as Grey had danced with her as well, another man with a silver mask on in the shape of a fox turned her with an ease and grace even smoother than any man she had ever danced with before. His sea blue eyes saw into her own and made her feel vulnerable, he quickly ended the dance and spun her gracefully over to another man in a brown suit on and a dirty pirate hat on, he wore a mask with the face of a beaver, his happy black eyes starred at her through the holes in his mask as he hiccupped a tune. Allison laughed which caused him to laugh, he spun her with less grace then she had anticipated which made her laugh again, she was soon in the arms of a man in a crisp clean black suit with gold trim and a rose in the chest pocket. She could clearly see the shockingly green eyes looking at her and all of a sudden she felt light headed and weak in the knees, but she stood tall and continued to dance with the man who's mask looked like a wolverine she had seen once in a book somewhere. He smiled with his eyes and passed her in an elegant spin to a small boy with messy blonde hair and dirty clothes, Allison felt him grab to her, as he left her to lead, he had fun loving blue eyes that sparkled as they dance, he wore a black suit with gold white trim and a tiger's mask, he spun her once more and she entered the arms of a man dressed in a black suit with red trim and had on a mask of a bear, his hair was black and a little messy, but it looked good on him, he had deep chocolate eyes Allison felt herself getting lost in. She calmed herself and made sure she was steady.

"Good evening Captain." Allison said in her sweetest voice.

"Good evening, I did not expect to see you out so soon." Mikhail said politely.

"No, nor did I plan on this, but here I am." Allison said smiling under her mask,

"And what is it that has you in such a good mood this evening?" Mikhail asked softly.

"Dancing," Allison replied still smiling, "I love to dance." She said simply. Mikhail felt himself smile as he could smell lavender soap and felt her soft skin in his callused hands. "You dance well," Allison said pausing to look into Mikhail's eyes, "For a pirate." Allison laughed and Mikhail lifted his eyebrow at her, but felt himself smile regardless.

"I think I should be thanking you but I cannot figure out why." Mikhail said chuckling. Mikhail spun her placing one arm under her own and his other hand on the small of her back; she knew to hold out her small hand _and step, sink, step, sink _Allison thought to herself. Mikhail moved his hand with ease and spun her back into his arms,

"Is it still your turn Captain?" Allison said smiling,

"There is something familiar about you but I can't put my finger on it." Mikhail said already knowing the answer to his question, but at this point he just wanted her to remember that he was a good man, a rescuer and that he truly meant her no harm.

"I felt the same way when we first met, but I can't say that I know any pirates, I apologize." Allison said getting a nagging feeling that she knew Mikhail from somewhere, but she just couldn't remember from where. When Mikhail let her go she moved to a drink table,

"Ah, water." Allison smiled and gulped down the entire glass, when she put the cup down she was sputtering and gasping for air, a man with a lion mask was staring at her with his mouth nearly on the floor, another man the man with the fox mask looked at his cup, then inside of it, then back at Allison and raised it.

"How did you..." The man in the lion mask whispered.

"That isn't purified." Allison said putting the cup on the table and gripping it for support.

"That is as purified as any liquid can get." The man in the fox mask said softly.

"Why does it taste so awful?" Allison asked feeling her face get hot,

"Come with me." He said with a smile grabbing her arm. Allison swayed and held on tightly to his arm. "I will give you something to help you sleep." The man led her to the kitchen and began to cook, the smells didn't bother her nose or make her sick, Allison layed her head on the table she somehow got to and closed her eyes. "That 'water' was straight Vodka, a favorite of our Captain, but not something you drink that much of straight, when your body is so small and your tolerance close to zero." He said with a heavenly chuckle.

"Someone drank my cup!" Allison heard what she thought was Mikhail's voice.

"Stay here for a moment." And the man walked outside. "Captain, the small woman thought it was water." Allison heard the door open and a roar of laughter enter the kitchen, and then the door closed. "Here, drink this. It will take a little bit to work but you should be feeling tired." He said handing it to her; she drank it and put her head back on the table.

"Thank you." Allison said. She heard a spoon drop and a laugh,

"This is what I do my dear. I can't see someone whom I can help and not help them." The fox masked man replied. Allison felt herself getting more and more tired but knew she wouldn't make it back to the small room before she fell asleep. Her heavy eyes closed and her mind wound down. "Would you like help back to the room? It isn't the first time someone has fallen asleep in the kitchen, but seeing as how you are a lady I wouldn't think it proper for you to sleep here." He said turning around. "Miss?" He asked looking her over. He smiled at her and picked up a blanket and carefully put it over her shoulders. "Sleep well then my dear." He said as he left the kitchen.

Allison awoke feeling very groggy but otherwise felt normal, she felt the blanket on her shoulders and smiled, _what a nice man, _she thought to herself. She stood slowly and pulled the blanket around her body and made her way onto the main deck. She pushed open the door slowly expecting to see everyone passed out on the deck and the entire place a mess, but when she opened the door, that wasn't the case at all; the deck was spotless and everything was in order, there were no drinks, no tables, and no mess. She pushed open the door and made her way over to the top part of the ship, and stood there starring at the sea. She saw dolphins jumping and crossing one over the other, Allison loved how active the sea was and how friendly the animals were. She sighed as she sat down on a small bench by the rail and starred at the dolphins slowly losing their speed and falling more and more behind the ship.

"What are you doing awake?" Allison turned to face the tall Russian man as he stood there in his white shirt and black pants, this night he wore a bear fur over his clothes like a coat. He stood starring at her with his eyebrow raised,

"Woke up and wanted to see the ocean, I've been on it and have yet to really look at it." Allison said smiling.

"I see." Mikhail said furrowing his eyebrows. "Well you should get to bed then, it's too cold right now to be outside."

"It's all right, I barely woke, I suppose I needed the extra rest and besides, someone put a blanket on me and I'm warm under it, thank you for your concern." Allison said with a timid smiling.

"But that's where I sit to watch for other ships." Mikhail said pointing at her.

"Oh how silly of me, I apologize." Allison said getting up. Mikhail sat after she had moved, and watched her as she sat on the floor and looked out to sea.

"Now what are you doing?" Mikhail asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I meant when I said I wanted to look at the sea, I've never seen it at night before." Allison said reaching her hand out.

"Is that so?" Mikhail asked. When Allison nodded he stood up and stretched, "Well since you're up, you can help me keep watch. Come on," Mikhail said waving his hand. Allison stood up and followed behind him quietly. She liked the crew and the Captain but she just didn't fell right being away from home and with a group of strangers that had saved her and then kidnapped her. Mikhail led her to smaller boats that were tied to the side of the ship, "Get in," He said, Allison obeyed quietly. Mikhail got in after her and lowered the small boat into the ocean. "Here we are the best place to take watch at night." Allison gasped in awe at how close she was, she put her hand into the water and felt how icy it was at night. She looked up at Mikhail and blushed at his lifted brow and confused expression. "Do they never let you out of the house?"

"Well of course not." Allison said feeling confusion of her own, "I am of very noble blood and can't afford to take the kind of risks others can. Like going out to the ocean, swimming, or even being seen on the deck of the ship. My older brother used to let me sit on the helm of his ship and pretend to steer it." She said with a faint ghost of a smile. Mikhail knitted his eyebrows and starred at her,

"That's interesting." He said sitting down, when he sat it caused the boat to rock and Allison lost her balance and ended up in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, "Are you all right?" He asked, Allison nodded but didn't move,

"You saved my life again, didn't you?" Allison asked before she could think about it. "From the man that came to the island, the one that wanted to take me away, only you can't say anything because you're bound, or you're waiting for my father's word, or something of the like." Allison said putting her small hand on his face, "Thank you Captain. I know I can never thank you enough, but thank you." A single tear slide down Allison's face as she softly kissed the Captain's cheek,

"Someone is following us." Mikhail said picking Allison up in a very unladylike way. "I apologize Miss but this will be faster." And jumping up he reached up and grabbed the rope and pulled the boat up with one strong pull. Mikhail set Allison down with ease and made his way to a horn by a door and blew it. Almost all at once everyone seemed to be up on deck in their normal clothing. "We are being followed and by no small ship. Let handle these poor brave souls. Now what say ye?" Mikhail shouted to his crew.

"AYE!" The crew shouted.

"I have the best crew!" Mikhail shouted putting his Captain's jacket on.

"AYE!" They shouted back.

"I have the best ship!" Mikhail shouted as he put on a belt with a sword and abnormally large gun, and when she looked at it, it seemed that Mikhail himself wouldn't be able to actually use it,

"AYE!" The crew shouting as they put their masks on the sides of their heads, or around their necks, or tied around their belts,

"We have the best life!" Mikhail said and he held out his hand.

"AYE!" They shouted putting their hands in the air as well.

"Today is a good day to die!" Mikhail shouted putting his Captain's hat on his head and smiling.

"AYE!" They screamed with their guns, swords, clubs and other weapons were in their hands. "You! Lady," Mikhail shouted, "Can you use a weapon?" Allison nodded,

"A katana." She said with a small voice. Everyone made a noise of impression and Mikhail smiled,

"Very well, ,Grey!" Mikhail shouted. Grey smiled and handed her a weathered katana, she didn't get a good look at his face but she bowed her head and smiled.

"Thank you." Allison said. Grey nodded his head and moved back to his position by the Captain. Mikhail started to shout orders as the ship got closer, Allison felt the sword weigh heavier and heavier in her small hands, _Ferguson hated to teach me, I'm too stupid to wield a weapon, what in the world was I thinking? _Allison shouted at herself.

"You will do well." Allison heard Angelika say as she put her hand on her shoulder,

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" Allison asked with a pout, Angelika laughed at pointed to the sky.

"Someone is telling me what to say." Angelika said. Allison raised her eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing. The ship got closer and she heard a boy shout something about the wind and then the cannons went off which made Allison jump. She gripped her sword tightly; _I will show everyone I can do whatever needs to be done, by surviving. _

"Get ready to board!" Mikhail shouted. "Lady you stay here by me." He said moving her away from the crew that was ready to get on the other ship,

"But I can-"She began but stopped when Mikhail raised his hand,

"I'm not saying you can't do something, I'm merely suggesting you stay here with myself Malcolm, Sully, Rachel and Grey, to fight the ones who mean to do harm to the ship. The ones that go over will loot and get supplies that we may need." Mikhail said with a wink. "They get the easy job. So show me how you can do by yourself." Allison nodded and the men from the other ship began to board with swiftness but lacked grace and balance. Allison got an idea and ran forward, Grey went to get her but Mikhail stopped him,

"Captain?" Grey asked,

"It has never been in your mind to question me." Mikhail said with a smile, "So why start now?" Grey nodded and stepped back, "Besides, I told her to show me what she's made of, so let's see." Allison knew there were people behind her running to get across, she hurried and made it to them before they got across their boards and planks and put her sword in the scabbard and threw it over her shoulder tying it to herself, she quickly jumped off the side of the ship and grabbed on to the plank that a man was coming over on, she quickly grabbed her small knife, a gift from her father to show her that he had truly approved of her sword training. Silently thanking her father for the gift she reached her small hand with the little knife in it and sliced the boarding men in the back of their calves and ankles, doing so partly because that was all she could reach and partly because she knew there was a tendon there that would stop them from moving all together. She lifted her legs up and kicked a man over, she reached behind her back and parried left then right, smiling as she struck the man with the hilt of her sword. Smiling triumphantly she went from one to the next, her balance never wavering, her heart thrilled to be fighting and helping. She managed to get a little less than half as they fell to the ocean below them; Mikhail looked at Grey who looked as surprised as he felt, "Well if you close your mouth Grey I'm sure we can handle the rest before she starts to make us look bad!" Mikhail shouted. The pair ran forward and began cutting men down and knocking them into the sea, before Allison realized it the fight was over and some men were going back to the ship in surrender as the remainder of the crew sat down sacks of treasure and supplies laughing,

"Where did you learn to do that?" Angelika shouted putting her arm around Allison,

"I read in a book that there is a tendon in the back of the ankle that will prevent a man from walking, so I did what I thought would bring the least bit of harm I suppose." Allison said as everyone laughed.

"I'll bet you are the kind of woman who would never do harm to someone, even if they meant to end your life." Sully said scratching his head.

"Of course I am, that is the way I was taught to be." Allison said confused at why everyone thought this was funny.

"Well," Mikhail said still smiling, "Please allow us to formally introduce ourselves now that the need for masks is over and we finally have time to do so. We are the Russian Bear Pirates. Named appropriately I might add." Mikhail said pointing at his chest, "I am Mikhail, Captain of this most humble of vessels and keeper of the crew of misfits." Mikhail then pointed to Grey,

"I am Grey," A man with grey eyes, grey hair and weathered skin looking at her holding out his hand, "I wore the wolf mask last eve, and I am the first mate to the Captain of this most humble of vessels." He held out his hand with a smile on his face, Allison held out hers prepared to receive a kiss on the back of her small hand, but instead got a rough handshake. Allison was surprised but wasn't at the same time. The man held out a sword and Allison put her hand to her face, it was the sword she was given by her brother, it wasn't the greatest of swords but it was a gift from Marcus and she wouldn't forget that he was coming to save her. "I had to make sure that you could handle a sword before letting you have this."

"Where did you get this?" Allison asked softly taking the sword. Grey smiled and shook his head,

"Captain said I should never speak of foul things in front of a Lady." Grey said still smiling. Allison nodded her head, she understood, but at the same time she wanted to know. Allison watched as Grey pointed his finger to the small boy,

"My name is Malcolm, I wore the white tiger mask last eve and I am the sniper of the ship." Malcolm smiled and held out a pistol, "The Captain said that a Lady wouldn't take it but I would like you to have this as a more ranged weapon then the sword." Malcolm was younger than Grey and most of the crew that she could see, he was maybe fifteen with long unruly blonde hair and light freckles across his nose. Allison knew that this boy was trying to make his way on a ship full of men and she wasn't sure that that was an easy task; she took the gun and smiled,

"Thank you Malcolm, you may have to show me how to use this for I am unfamiliar with such a tool." Allison said softly, Malcolm looked as pleased as could be,

"With pleasure My Lady!" He shouted and then pointed at the woman who had held her while Angelika healed her. Rachel came up and held out her hand, she had a white dress on that looked as though it had been ripped from her calf to her thigh, Robin had a black belt on and black boots, her face was long and softly shaped and she had deep raven hair and jewel colored brown eyes, she was very beautiful in the light, not something Allison had noticed the night before,

"It is pleasant to see you again My Lady. I am Robin, the ship's historian. It's my job to know things of a historical nature. I'm not sure if it's true, but I hear that ladies of the court enjoy reading," Robin produced a small book and handed it to Allison; it was entitled utopia in gold writing and bound in white dyed leather.

"It is lovely; I shall look forward to reading it." Allison and Robin shared a smile, and Robin pointed at a man Allison didn't know, he was a very good looking man, he had sandy blond hair, field green eyes, and wore white shorts that went to his knees and an open white shirt, with white sandals, he had a cigarette in his hand and a smile on his face,

"I am Peter, the crew's musician. I wore the wolverine mask last eve, "He took Allison's hand and kissed it lightly. "Are you learned with any instrument?" He asked softly looking up at her,

"I can play the flute a little." Allison said feeling embarrassed but wasn't sure why.

"I knew it." Peter said taking out a flute and handing it to Allison. Peter nodded to her and pointed to someone else whistling a happy tune.

"Excuse me?" Allison said to see someone looking down at her who was a fish, but a man. "I am Harley, I wore the beaver mask last eve, and I man the helm." He said pointing with his scale hand. "I am glad you like to read, I also brought you a book." He said shyly handing her a book with a man that looked much like him on the cover, "It is about fishmen, and I would like it very much if you read it." He walked off quickly pointing to someone else. Next approached another handsome man who had dark hair, almost black, it was a complete mess, but that made him look all the more charming, he had dark blue eyes and a wicked smile on his face, something about him attracted her, but at the same time made her want to stay away from him,

"My name is Preston and I am the ship's cook, I wore the fox mask last eve." He said smiling and kissing her hand softly as well. Allison felt her face begin to burn bright red, this man had helped her so he must have been a good man, but at the same time he was setting off alarms in her mind. "Here, until dinner." Preston handed her the reddest apple that Allison had ever seen in her life. He pointed at a young man, who had a purple tint to his brown hair and gold colored eyes,

"I am Riu, the navigator. I wore the lion mask last eve," He said smiling, "I would be happy to show you how to read a map if you would like." He said smiling happily, Riu kissed her hand as well and squinted as he raised his head, he then handed her a difficult looking map. Next she saw Sully; he kissed her hand as well and smiled,

"My name is Sully, I wore the Raven mask last eve, I'm the shipwright for this ol' boat, I fix the ship when it needs fixing and I add in new things that need addin." Sully said smiling. He handed her a small hammer, "I would be pleased to teach you anything I know any time you'd like." Allison hugged Sully and he ran away looking red and embarrassed. Angelika turned to her,

"As you know I am Angelika, I wore the octopus mask last eve and I'm the ship's doctor, if you would like to know something about healing, then don't hesitate to ask, let me help you get these things to your room before you fall over." Angelika laughed and Allison smiled.

"Captain, she's here." Angelika said into the door, she heard paper shuffle like someone threw a lot of it toward the door. Angelika threw open the door and put her hand to her side as she motioned for Allison to walk in, When she walked in she noticed a candle on the desk was burning and two candles posted on hangers on the walls were burning, there were papers with odd scratching and writings on it, as well as papers of what she assumed were maps were all over the floor desk and two chairs in front of the desk. She saw a large black hat with an equally large red feather on the top hanging on the wall to her right. She saw a majestic red and black jacket that had gold trimmings and golden buttons hanging up beside it. There was a stand behind the desk and to the left, but she couldn't tell what it was for, or what it was currently being used for. She turned and saw the back of a man, he had big broad shoulders, covered in a crisp nice linen shirt, and she saw his waist had a red sash over his black pants. He was crouched over more papers that were piled on the floor, and even more papers that he held in his hands.

"Yes, yes send her in." She heard Mikhail's thick Russian accent and saw him wave the papers in his left hand in the air. Allison was in the room but didn't go too far in for she didn't want to step on the papers. She heard Angelika close the door behind her and walk off. Allison didn't move but noticed that since she no longer had any shoes on and could feel the cool wood underneath her feet. "Is everyone making you feeling welcome?" Mikhail asked her not looking up, Allison felt herself nod and then blush_, calm down woman, he can't see your face._

"Yes, they have gone out of their ways to make me feel quite welcome." Allison said politely bowing and remembering, again that he can't see her.

"Very good, very good." He stood up and turned to face her, his beard had been trimmed into a neat goatee and his hair was messy and looked like he combed his fingers through his hair out of frustration or confusion. "I apologize for leaving early, I was told that there were these papers in the loot and needed to leave. I had wanted to give you your gift though," Mikhail said stroking where his beard once was,

"May I ask you something Captain?" Allison asked unsure of what he would say, he owed her nothing and in fact she owed him possibly her very life. Mikhail nodded and moved his left hand which was still full of papers at her. Mikhail looked at his hand and set all the papers down on his desk. "Why does it matter if I feel welcome or not? Didn't you capture me?" Mikhail scratched his head and looked sad,

"Can you read?" Mikhail asked looking puzzled still standing with his hand in his ruffled hair. Allison was baffled but nodded, "I mean I can read," Mikhail said laughing lightly, "But I can't seem to read this." His Russian accent was thick, but it wasn't impossible to understand what he was saying,

"I can take a look if you'd like." Allison said but not moving forward, for she was well aware of all the papers that sat in front of her. Mikhail motioned for her to move forward,

"Ah the papers, please never mind those. Come across please." Mikhail moved forward and stepped all over the papers on the ground,

"Well that may possibly be why you can't read the papers Captain." Allison said smiling. Allison began to pick up the papers on the floor up and make a pile on her small arms; Mikhail saw what she was doing and did the same. "There may be footprints on all of them." Allison looked up and smiled at the tall Russian, Mikhail was taken aback by her smile, _how could she smile while all these things were happening to her? The loss of family, being at sea with a bunch of strangers, going somewhere, although she didn't know where, and here she is standing in front of me, smiling as though I had come to visit her father. _

"Why are you able to smile?" Mikhail asked before he could stop himself. Allison smiled as she put the next pile of papers on his large desk, "I didn't mean-" Allison laughed softly causing him to stop and raise his eyebrow at her, "You have not gone crazy have you?" He asked gruffly looking concerned. Allison shook her head causing her sunshine colored locks to catch the light of the candles and make her look even more beautiful than she had a moment ago.

"My father knows and trusts you. You carried me to safety when you had no obligation to do so. I can tell you that I am afraid of all of this, but that I trust my father and he trust you." Allison was logical, he didn't find that attribute in a woman very often. He wasn't sure he liked it much better.

"I kidnapped you." Mikhail said trying to sound mean, but his soft worried eyes gave him away.

"If that were the case no one would have given me a gift or acted so worried when I screamed or any of that." Allison said. Yes, Mikhail was finding that logic in a woman wasn't much better than the illogical one.

"None the less you are my prisoner." Mikhail said calmly crossing his arms. _He is a lot like my father. When he tries to make a point he becomes sterner and crosses his arms, but I know underneath it all he's a big softie. _

"And as your prisoner, I will be looking over every one of these papers and telling you what they say and maybe get it a bit more organized then this." Allison said saluting him with her hand slightly down facing and a stern, yet clearly false, look on her face. Mikhail snorted and almost laughed,

"Very well, little prisoner, I will sit in my Captain's chair and watch as you do this. You may ask me any questions you wish and I will answer to the best of my ability." Mikhail sat in the big chair starring at her as she gathered all the papers up. He reached in the drawer and pulled out a bottle with clear liquid in it and began to take deep swallows and watch as she read through some papers and shifted other papers here and there.

"It's a journal." Allison said as the sun began to come over the horizon. Mikhail wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but decided sleeping in his chair had not been one of his better ideas.

"I was aware." Mikhail said stretching.

"But it isn't just one journal," Allison said pointing at the eight different stacks she had organized. Mikhail sat a little straighter looking over her neat little stacks of papers. "It's eight. This one is a Captain's log," She said pointing, "This is a navigators and so on; each member of the crew seems to have kept a log of what was happening." Allison said, "I have only skimmed but I haven't gone through all of it."

"You can read it then?" Mikhail asked not allowing himself to get too excited. Allison put her index finger on her little chin and over her small lips. _I'll bet she's soft_. Mikhail thought, he then abruptly smacked himself in the face causing Allison to look at him oddly, "Bug." He said offhandedly_. That is not a thought I should be thinking. Pull it together man._ The next thing he knew Allison was up and standing closer than a proper lady should be pointing at passages and telling him a brief summary of what she was reading. _She smells like lavender, my mother smelled like that. I think. Arg! Stop it man! What are you thinking? _Mikhail thought to himself yelling in his mind.

"I can read most of it. But like I said there are footprints, smudges and something like water or a drink has been spilled, I can't really tell, but those spots are a little more difficult to read, for obvious reasons. But here," Allison pointed across the papers to a pile extremely close to Mikhail's arm causing him to scoot out of her way, "It says something about a void century. I can't quite make much sense out of any of that." Allison said peering over the stacks of papers, "This crew seems to have gone everywhere. Somewhere," Allison paused looking over the papers, Mikhail felt himself lean over her to see the paper for himself, she was able to figure out in one night more than he had in the three years since he found other logs, and now he had the Captain's log and he couldn't even read it, he had hardly ever read since he left his home so long ago.

"Somewhere what?" Mikhail pressed, Allison noticed that he was closer then was proper, but she was on a pirate ship, she could only expect so much.

"Well, as silly or farfetched as this may sound, it seems that there are clues of the void century, ponoglyphs, I think, if I'm reading this correctly. It seems as though these ponoglyphs are everywhere. Here," Allison said scooting away from the large Captain, and pointing to a different pile of papers, "The navigator, I believe, she talks about an island of sorts, but that it's in the sky, then there is a water mark," Allison stated sounding frustrated, and putting her index finger on her chin and lips. "So the description is all lost. But here in the Captain's log there is no mention of this island at all. So it has me confused."

"Why she?" Mikhail asked remembering Allison's previous words.

"I beg your pardon?" Allison asked looking confused,

"Why is the Navigator a woman?" Mikhail asked lifting his eyebrow,

"Oh, well look at the writing," She said pointing, "It is clearly written with a delicate hand, and the hooks," Allison said pointing closer, "That is most assuredly not a man's print. She then pointed at the Captain's log, "Look at these hooks, just as majestic, if not better, I believe the Captain was a female as well, but here, the shipwright," Allison picked up a paper covered in almost doodles, "This is a man, you can tell by the print he didn't care if someone could read it or not, but that he knew it needed to be written. Men do not write for beauty, men write for importance, for knowledge." Mikhail wasn't sure if he felt complimented or insulted. "Women write for all of it, beauty, knowledge, and importance." She said happily. Allison could tell that Mikhail was watching her talk.

"Do they teach you that?" Mikhail asked watching her talk. _How such a small person could be a smart as she is._

"Hm? Oh, well in my studies, they taught us many things, but this," Allison said motioning to the papers neatly stacked up, "I learned from reading my siblings papers." Allison laughed to herself, she embodied the meaning of sunlight and he was happy, being near her was like being close to the sun, it was warm and made him happier than a moment ago but he wasn't sure why.

"You learned many things?" Mikhail asked feeling embarrassed; Allison nodded and was still smiling to herself about things she remembered. "What else?"

"How to read maps, nothing complex but we were taught just in case we were ever taken or left somewhere, also geography, history, mathematics, English, science, art, things of that nature." Allison said watching Mikhail in her side vision.

"Do you think you could teach these things?" Mikhail asked no longer looking at Allison but at the different piles of papers lying on the floor. Allison shrugged looking at the papers as well,

"I think so, I am not very good at science, but I think I could teach some." Allison looked as though she was thinking of a bunch of different things all at once,

"Could you teach my crew?" Mikhail was still looking down and his face was colored a light red. Allison put her hand on Mikhail's large forearm,

"Of course I can!" Allison replied happily smiling at Mikhail.

"All hands on deck!" Mikhail yelled stepping out of the Captain's quarters with his hat and jacket donned on. Mikhail rested his hand on his sword and the other hand on his gun. Allison was standing beside him looking as happy as the sunlight should. This new assignment seemed to give her a new sense of belonging which is something she needed.

The crew came up in clumps some out of the kitchen, some from the helm, and some from below deck, all of them looking tired and worn. Allison felt intimidated although she wasn't sure why, they were all so nice to her before.

"How many of you know things?" Mikhail shouted when the crew got together. "More than you are on this ship to do." The crew members looked at each other puzzled. "Lady Pierceson can read and write, and look at a paper and tell you if a man or woman wrote it." The crew murmured amongst themselves making Allison nervous. "She can sew; she can do math, science and many other things. Can any of you?" Mikhail asked waiting. There was a nervous cough but no one moved. Rachel watched with an amused grin. "I want you all to listen to Lady Pierceson and do as she says. She will be teaching you all that she knows. Which is quite a bit, so listen well, and if any of you say anything unkind to her, I will throw you off the ship and leave you there." Mikhail motioned to Allison to stand in front of them all and speak, Allison didn't like to give public speeches and yet here she was, on a pirate ship no less.

"I can teach you those things, but I can also teach you how to act in polite society. If you are ever in disguise as a noble you must correctly act the part. My brother told me a story of how a group of pirates got all the way into the Marie main headquarters just by acting and how they were dressed." The crew mumbled more things,

"Why would we need to know that?" Malcolm asked furrowing his eyebrows. "We usually stay away from Marines." Allison heard Mikhail clear his throat and saw Sully elbow him in the ribs. Allison puzzled over the reaction and saw no one else say anything. Allison looked over at Mikhail who was looking uncomfortable.

"Something you are learned of and I am not, is very evident here." Allison said feeling upset by being left out of a matter so important, but again they were pirates are she knew little to nothing about pirates. Mikhail went even redder; he knew he shouldn't tell her, but something inside told him that he should tell her that her father sold her to pirates to save her life. And that a Marine fleet with her brother in command was heading toward them and that they were actually the good guys who were saving her from death. Mikhail hung his head, he knew that he could never tell her any of this, and it was hurtful that one day she might hate him for keeping this from her.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Miss Allison?" Sully asked pulling Allison aside, "I seem to not be understanding the mathematics." Allison smiled,

"Want to know a secret?" Allison asked, Sully nodded his head looking less than his usual. "I was never any good at mathematics. Truth be told," Allison leaned in, "I should be much further along than I am." Allison and Sully shared a laugh. "It will come in time my friend." Allison put her hand on his arm, "In fact I have an idea."

Moments later Allison and Sully were on the side of the ship in a rig that Allison had made, it was a pulley system attached to a small bench, she made it based off something she had seen a man use when he painted a Marine ship. Granted it never had to be used at sea, and while the boat was moving, but it seemed to serve its purpose.

"Look, if I need planks to fix this part of the ship," Allison said pointing at the three long planks covering almost half of the ship, "You don't need just three right?" Sully nodded writing notes as Allison talked and pointed. "You need three measured at seven feet four inches, but you need more than one." Sully wrote everything Allison said almost word for word. Allison stopped talking and looked back behind them,

"A Marine ship." Allison whispered. Sully rose slowly carefully not to disturb the plank they were both on and nodded. Allison shifted her weight slowly and climbed up the ladder, followed a few feet behind by Sully. Allison ran to Mikhail quarters,

"Captain! A Marine vessel!" Allison shouted. Mikhail jolted from his nap and reached for his coat and hat.

"Where are they coming from?" Mikhail asked quickly. Allison hesitated, she still didn't know starboard from portside,

"From the right front side." Allison said embarrassed. Mikhail chuckled deeply and looked at the right front side of the ship and saw a Marine ship headed straight for them.

"Angelika, if you will. Malcolm, get things together below, take who you need. Everyone else, up top, look out and be ready to fire. I will enjoy a good fight." Mikhail said laughing and putting a cigar in his mouth unlit. "I have the best crew!" Mikhail shouted walking out on deck to an excited looking bunch of rabble,

"AYE!" Every member of the crew shouted back.

"I have the best ship!" Mikhail screamed as everyone shuffled to do what Mikhail said.

"AYE!" The crew screamed getting into final positions.

"And we have the best life!" Mikhail said raising his gun in the air,

"AYE!" The crew yelled putting their different weapons and guns in the air,

"TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" Mikhail screamed smiling,

"AYE IT IS!" The crew screamed back all smiling and looking pleased as could be. Mikhail looked back at Allison and smiled. Allison put her hand on hip and the index finger and thumbs of the other hand on each side of her nose and sighed smiling.

"Please my small prisoner, to the cabin with ya." Mikhail smiled with the big cigar in his mouth. Allison didn't like being underestimated, but it was only natural, Mikhail needed to return her one day, and her father would be quite upset if she was no longer alive. Allison hurried into the cabin and closed the door behind her, at times like this, she would read through the journals and see if she could figure out the smudge writing or the water marks. Allison heard the first cannon ball leave the ship and listened as it whistled,

"Wait," Allison hurried to the far side of the room's corner, "That's whistling in the wrong direction." Allison ducked under Mikhail's fur coat and covered her head. Malcolm had gotten good enough, now that he had discovered geometry, to predict the curve of the cannon ball and hit it with one of his own to either hit the other ship or make it useless in the ocean. Allison listened to the screams of victory, the clang of swords and the whistling of cannon balls as she lay huddled in her safe corner. Moments later she heard another cannon ball whistle to her and it pushed her to her side causing the jacket to fly off of her and wood pierce her skin. She skidded backwards and her thigh hit a rod that was loose and her chest hit a piece of sharp wood sticking out of the ground. _What do I do?_ Screaming isn't working, no sound is coming out_. Mikhail where are you? Angelika, I can't make noise. Sully, help. Mikhail..._

"All right! We have won!" Mikhail shouted setting fire to the Marine ship and lighting his cigar on the flames. Mikhail turned around to see an excited crew, and the cabin of his ship, gone. Mikhail dropped the cigar out of his mouth and ran to the cabin. The rest of the crew grew silent and turned to face the cabin. Frantically everyone began screaming and searching for Allison.

"Angelika!" Mikhail shouted seeing his coat over Allison's lower body, he removed his coat and let out a cry of pain. Angelika came up behind him,

"Sully! Malcolm! Peter! Get the Captain out of here! Preston! Grey! I need you with me!" Everyone moved to do as Angelika asked. Grey and Preston came up to see the crew's ray of sunshine with a metal rod and wooden stick sticking out of her thigh and chest. For the first time that anyone had ever seen Angelika's hands were shaking and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please Angelika! What is going on?" Mikhail shouted from on deck, Angelika shook her head; Grey put his hand on Angelika's shoulder.

"She doesn't look good. Angelika doesn't think she's going to make it." Grey said quietly. "I'm sorry Captain." Grey put his head down as well as the other crew members.

"Allison is dead?"


	2. Chapter 7: The Clann Sheeant Geal

**Sorry it took so long to release! I got distracted with life but I'm back and honestly looking at releasing every two-four weeks. Thanks to everyone leaving feedback it really helps :D **

**I do NOT own the amazing world of One Piece but I did create the OC's.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and enjoy!**

"Allison is dead?" Mikhail asked himself.

"She isn't dead!" Angelika said angrily. "I can and will save her." Angelika started barking orders to the men standing by her, and turning to shout more orders at everyone else to get things done.

"See?" Angelika said softly wiping her face with a towel hours later. Allison was asleep, breathing easy and, Angelika prayed, peacefully. Angelika headed over to Mikhail who was finally asleep in the corner; he had refused to leave but agreed to stay out of the way,

"I haven't ever seen you act that way before Captain." Angelika said washing her hands of blood for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. "Oh, no wait, there was that one time that _she _got hurt, but even then, I don't think you were this bad."

"What do you mean?" Mikhail asked not opening his eyes. Angelika softly laughed,

"I mean you have feelings for her don't you?" Angelika asked drying her hands off not looking at Mikhail. "I mean you like her more then you have ever liked such a small thing before." Mikhail snorted, Allison hated being called small. "I mean that if you thought better of yourself, you would marry her and settle down, perhaps even have small blonde children of your own."

"I think that for once you have no idea what you're talking about." Mikhail responded with a touch of defense in his tone.

"I think you would like it sometimes if Sully wasn't as sensitive as he is. But all the emotion in the room that he felt he said was coming from you Captain. And just so you know, he also said you are more worried about her then any of us, and you love her more than any of us, and you would have taken a million bullets to the heart if you thought it would save her." Angelika said watching as Mikhail frowned.

"I think you are right about the first part." Mikhail opened his right eye, and then his left. He yawned and stretched watching Allison sleep. "I only wish to keep her safe; you know who she is the daughter of. Besides even if you were right,"

"Which you-"

"I'm-"

"Not." They both said at the same time.

"But let's say you are right, just for a moment, there is no way that a woman that proper and that fine would ever want a dirty old pirate. And on top of that, she likes rich things and rich men, I am neither. I steal, lie, and cheat when it serves me. I roll with bar whores, and drink til I can't stand. I am nothing like the man she would want to raise children with." Mikhail said leaning his chair back.

"Aye, aye Captain," Angelika said sounding upset as she threw a cloth into the pile of crimson stained clothes in the corner. She turned back to Allison and checked her fever and put a cool cloth on her head and sighed. "You can lie to me and you can even lie to Sully, and even to Grey, but you cannot lie to yourself." Angelika finished_. I don't know if I love her_, Mikhail thought to himself, _but I do know that she could never love someone like me._

Allison awoke to the sound of a chair moving back and forth, she opened her eyes to see the Captain sitting with his back turned away from her and he was busy with something in his hands. Allison tried to say something, which came out like a groan from an undead creature in the corner,

"Here, don't try to move about too much," Mikhail said flipping his chair around with his foot, leaving the chair behind, as he gently picked up a pitcher and cup from off the table he was sitting at. "I'll get Angelika," He said as he gently handed Allison the small cup, she put her hand on his forearm,

"Please-"She said with a raspy throat, "Stay with me." Mikhail looked concerned as he saw Allison's eyes fill with to the brim with tears. Allison felt alone and empty, she had been badly hurt, her side was in too much pain to say much else, Allison didn't want to be alone; she wanted someone to hold her like Marcus used to hold her when they were children. Mikhail starred into her eyes and sighed reaching for his chair, he knew what this was, she had been entirely too scared of the cannon fire and what had happened and he was the only one around for comfort. He pulled his chair closer and sat in it, "What happened?" Allison managed to rasp out,

"A Marine ship happened along our way and Malcolm miscalculated the enemy fire and it hit my cabin, no one had noticed where it went or that it had even hit our ship until all had calmed down." Mikhail said without tact, "Forgive my blunt manner of speaking, I just don't know how else to say it."

"Please do not apologize to me." Allison said with a weak smile, "I am the one to blame for not finding a safer place." Mikhail chuckled,

"I should have trusted that you knew how to use your sword, it was my mistake." He said taking the cup from her and refilling it,

"Well now we know for the future." Allison said weakly smiling, she placed her hand on Mikhail's own and wrapped her fingers around his, "I'm cold," She said pulling his arm to her, Mikhail blushed furiously, but allowed her to do as she wanted. She knew what she wanted was selfish and wasn't proper, but right now it was all she wanted,

"This isn't proper," Mikhail said repeating her own thoughts out loud, he opened his eyes after Allison had finished getting comfortable in his arms.

"Would you rather me die from the cold Captain?" Allison asked. She knew it was greedy of her, but she also knew that with no fire or other means of warmth, she would, could in fact, freeze to death.

"Well no." Mikhail said frowning, knowing even if he didn't care, he would lose this battle, he was never very good at reasoning with women,

"Then please let me sleep if only for a short while." Allison said softly as she drifted off to sleep again. Mikhail looked down at the ray of sunshine that had forced its way into his arms and into his heart. He knew now that he had feelings for her and all he seemed to know is that if she wanted to sleep here every day for the rest of her life, he would happily go to a house every night and let her do it.

Angelika made her way to the small doctor's room to find nearly every crew member besides Riu standing by the door, and when she looked to the crow's nest, Riu was leaned over it trying to get a look,

"And what do we have here?" Angelika asked loudly, everyone who stood by the door turned to hush Angelika. Her eyebrows shot up and then she stared at them all, "What's happening in there?" She asked quieter,

"Well, we all know never to interfere with a man's business," Sully started looking embarrassed,

"But, we're all using our powers and means to-"Grey said,

"To make them fall in love," Preston said smiling. Angelika nodded her head,

"We all know the captain is stubborn and won't be forced into liking someone, let alone love them, there has to be, I don't know, something," Angelika said watching as everyone began to smile.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Preston said moving away from the door. Angelika looked inside to see the sunshine color of Allison's hair falling to the floor as she shifted in Mikhail's arms,

"What are they doing?" Angelika asked backing away from the door,

"Just what it looks like," Preston said bored, putting his hand on his chin and leaning on the shelf by the door,

"Sleeping," Sully said with a smile, "That's it,"

"Do any of you know how long they've been asleep like that?" Angelika asked looking at the sun,

"You're not going to wake them up, are you?" Rachel asked. Angelika's raised her eyebrows again,

"Allison will need further healing. Now unless you want me to leave and risk her getting sick, then I suggest you let me know and I will busy myself with something else. Please believe that I want to help the Captain find someone to love as well as any of you, but you know how I get when there is a patient involved." Angelika said firmly. One by one they all moved out of the way leaving Grey standing still,

"You mean it? That you will help us, help them?" Grey asked with an eyebrow cocked. Angelika nodded and held out her hand, she shook Grey's firmly and he moved to the side so Angelika could get by. Angelika opened the door slowly, cracked it open enough that there was only a little bit of light coming in, then it went black as though the door was closed, Angelika turned her head and saw Rachel holding up a blanket to keep the light out. Angelika walked in rolling her eyes as the door closed behind her. She lit a candle and then poured a basin full of water, Angelika turned to see Mikhail's eyes open and looking at her,

"Why hello Captain," Angelika said calmly with a smile on her face. Mikhail shifted uncomfortably, "Oh please stay still I need her to not be moved for just a moment, I can't believe she even got herself to move with the stiches I had to put in her."

"I need to get to a bathroom and have a stretch; I may have been here for a week with the way I feel." Mikhail said moving again.

"Of course Captain, place her gently on the bed," Angelika said putting her hand on the bed, Mikhail stood up with Allison in his arms, Allison let out a small sound causing Mikhail to look at her, "The bed is a tad cold, but after a moment it will warm right up." Angelika said smiling.

"Well, I can wait a moment." Mikhail said not putting Allison's sleeping body down. Preston came in the room with a wicked smile on his face,

"I will sit with her, make sure she stays warm." Preston said holding out his hands. Preston wasn't as big as Mikhail nor did he radiate as much heat as Mikhail did, and for some reason Mikhail really didn't want to hand Allison to someone as good looking as Preston, "Oh you must be stiff Captain, please let me help you."

"No, I would rather you make me something to eat, Preston." Mikhail said then shamed himself. Grey entered the room quickly and looked at Preston holding out his arms and lifted his eyebrow, suppressing a smile.

"What would you have me do Captain?" Grey said, looking around the room trying to figure out what had happened before he got there,

"I need you to take her and make sure she is kept warm." Mikhail said suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. Grey moved forward and took the petite woman out of Mikhail's large arms, Mikhail groaned as he leaned forward, "I'll go stretch now, Preston." Mikhail called as he walked out the door with Preston right behind him. "Make her something to help keep her warm, and I'll need a lot of food."

"Of course Captain, how much?" Preston asked with a smile looking at his hands,

"Why, enough to feed a bear." Mikhail said with a chuckle.

"Captain!" Riu shouted from the crow's nest, "The water currents are shifting." Mikhail looked up at the crow's nest and patted his full belly,

"Very good, I feel like getting into a foolish fight." Mikhail said with a chuckle.

"Captain," Angelika said approaching Mikhail, "Allison needs to stretch her legs, she needs to get out of that bed, so let us avoid them this one time."

"Riu, come down for a moment." Mikhail said shedding his bear fur and showing his bare arm, which had a tattoo or two upon the skin, Riu slide down from the crow's nest, "Give us a peek." Mikhail said winking at him, Riu smiled and touched the Captain's arm,

"Oh they are most assuredly in our future; I give it about twenty minutes or so." Riu said nodding. Angelika put her hand over her eyes,

"I will not force her to come out; I will also not force her to stay in." Angelika said tossing the towel on the ship's floor. Mikhail smiled, he loved being right, he picked up the towel and noticed the one side was covered in blood, he squeezed the small hand towel and sighed, he knew he was being foolish, but he loved fighting with the Scots.

"Captain," Riu shouted almost half an hour later, "The waters are shifting to the south and are rising more than it should be. They're around here somewhere." Riu said looking through a small spyglass. "There, five minutes." He said pointing. Mikhail clapped his hands and the crew was up on deck in the masks' they wore New Year's Eve, bedecked in their finest clothing and wearing the smuggest of grins. Mikhail hadn't seen Allison for a moment and found his self looking at the door of the doctor's cabin door, longing to go and see if the blood was from her and if she was all right. There was no time for that now, Riu sounded a small whistle and a moment later heard the partner whistle sound back.

"I do spy with my wee eye, a Russian Bear." A ship made of fine wood and beautiful black and white decorations made its way along the side of Mikhail's own ship.

"And I do believe I smell the Clann Sheeant Geal." Mikhail said with a chuckle.

"Aye, ye do get witt'ier e'ery time we meet Capta'n." The man said with a hearty laugh.

"Mmm and you get uglier every time we meet." Mikhail said laughing. "I see a new face old friend." Mikhail said pointing at the mask of a moose, she wore a brown ball gown with complimentary grey trim and thread and had a black fan in her hand.

"Aye, ye do. Ol' Murray was lost to us at sea, sad t'ing it were." He said taking off his hat, the rest of the crew, who wore hats, follow the cue of the Captain, Mikhail removed his hat followed by Grey, Sully and Malcolm.

Allison awoke to the sound of a whistle and she swore she could hear Mikhail laughing. She awoke to find a bowl of hot liquid sitting by a stand near her bed; she drank the soup slowly and saw there was a note underneath it,

_Allison when you awake I do suggest you take a walk, your legs could use the exercise and your body could use the fresh air. Preston said if you drink all the soup you should remain warm and get better in no time. Also Rachel fixed your dress, its hanging up so don't go wandering around without it._

_ -Angelika_

Allison smiled at the note and finished her soup and slowly got out of bed, she gasped deeply and grabbed her side. Allison stood there for a moment allowing herself to get used to this awkward position, and then made her way to the rack where her light blue dress hung, the fur had been fixed and there was no trace of there ever being a hole made or blood spattered, it looked the same as when Marcus first gifted it to her. Allison stopped smiling and sighed as she struggled to get the dress over her head, she struggled even more when she had to reach around herself to tie up her dress, she didn't want the stiches to come undone but she also knew that not tying up the dress would be pointless to of even gotten it on. Afterwards she would find Angelika and tell her to check the wound to make sure the stitching wasn't bothered. Allison finally got the top string tied when she heard nothing, absolute silence, Allison looked around and put her ear to the door, this wasn't the type of silence that was an indicator of a coming battle, but it still made her uneasy. Allison opened the door to find everyone with their hats off looking at the ground and when she looked up saw the black and white ship on the side of Mikhail's ship, sitting, waiting, with their hats off as well.

"Aye, thank ye for the moment Captain." The man said with a smile, Allison took note of the good looking man, he wore a wolf mask that was colored black and white, his Captain's coat was black with white trimming and gold thread, his boots were finely made and the hat he held in his hand was exactly like Mikhail's the hat itself was black but instead of the red plume, it was white. The man put his hat back on and straightened up, "Well shall we have a drink then old friend?" The man asked addressing Mikhail. Mikhail laughed and said something in another language causing the people on the opposite ship to laugh, "You have improved since last time, but 'dat is nay sayin' so much." Everyone began to make their way over to Mikhail's ship, laughing and talking with the other crew mates. Allison quietly made her way to the bench on the upper back part of the ship, climbing the stairs was difficult but nothing she couldn't handle. She walked all the way to the back part of the ship and sat slowly on the bench gasping for air the entire time.

"Please, allow me." Allison heard not looking up, she was in too much pain to push anyone away at the moment,

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice. She felt muscular arms wrap around her and helped her onto the bench. "I should be walking around, but I find sitting may be more-"Allison looked up with a smile and saw a man looking at her with a light paradot colored eyes and the mask of an otter, his arms were defined and muscular even under the fine suit coat he wore, he took it off with ease and set it on her shoulders. He wore a fine white shirt with a deep brown vest and the golden chain of a pocket watch hung in the pockets, he had on matching suit pants and finely made brown shoes.

"My name is MacDougall, but everyone calls me Mac." He said holding out his hand,

"Allison." She said politely bowing her head and holding out her hand, he kissed her hand softly and she suddenly felt her skin burn.

"What a lovely name." Mac said with a heart melting smile. Allison smiled back and sighed, "Are you all right?" Mac asked looking at where her free hand was clasping her side,

"A ship accident, I just so happened to be in the worst spot on the entire ship and at the worst time," Allison said breathily,

"I had one of those," Mac said lifting his vest and shirt to reveal rippling muscles, the likes of which she had never before seen, but then again she had never seen a shirtless man before, Allison looked away feeling embarrassed, "Here," He said pointing at his ribs, Allison looked for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the large white scar that went all the way down his upper body. Without thinking Allison touched his skin,

"How far does it go?" She asked sliding her hand down the pattern of the scar causing his to twitch and laugh, "Sorry," She said ripping her hand away and blushing a furious red color,

"Please do not be embarrassed," Mac said tucking in his shirt, "It goes down all the way to my toes. A piece of bar inside the ship caught me and tore me wide open." He said motioning with his hands.

"How-"Allison began then covered her mouth,

"The combination of Angelika and my own crew's doctor," He said smiling, practically beaming with pride. "Come, meet with my crew, I know they will be saddened if I am the only one who gets to meet Mikhail's new nakama." Mac said smiling. Mac stood and held out his arm to Allison; Allison smiled and took his arm using his support to stand.

Mikhail stood at the bottom of the stairs by the kitchen laughing and talking with each crew member of the Clann Sheeant Geal, when Mikhail saw something out of the sides of his vision, Mac was helping Allison down the stairs of the back part of the ship, he saw Mac supporting her and helping her down each step like a close friend or lover might, Mikhail frowned and heard someone laugh,

"Mikhail," The other Captain said in a low voice, "Who is that you are keeping from us?" Mikhail felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Allison Pierceson." Mikhail said without thinking. The other Captain looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I kidnapped her." Mikhail said folding his arms,

"She doesn't look like a woman who was kidnapped," The Captain said with a chuckle,

"She was injured on my account; she must be healed on my account as well." Mikhail said stubbornly.

"Captain," Mac said happily. "Look at who Mikhail was hiding from us. This is Lady Allison," Mac said bowing and holding out her hand,

"How beautiful," The Captain said with an open awe, "My Lady," He said kissing her hand, "I am Captain Feirceadan Clann, Captain of the Clann Sheeant Geal." He said formally bowing, his eyes, she now noticed, were a soft grey and he had black hair with shockingly white streaks in it complimenting his appearance,

"Greetings Captain Clann, I am Allison Pierceson, daughter of Rear-Admiral Michael Pierceson and Lady Alliyah Pierceson, sister of Commander Allen Pierceson, and sister of Captain Marcus Pierceson." Allison said bowing formally, then gasping in a pain filled gasp of air.

"That is quite the list of Marines, Feirceadan is fine my Lady. Are you well?" He asked looking at her side, "Captain Mikhail has said you were injured. My doctor could take a look at you if you would like." He said lifting his hand, Allison lifted her own hand, and reached for Mikhail to lean on,

"I appreciate the offer," Allison said catching Mikhail's annoyed expression at the other Captain. "But Angelika had done more than enough for me, I only need to get out more and not be so stubborn." Allison said with a smile.

"So wonderful," Feirceadan said with a smile. "Well, what is a wonderful, beautiful, well bred, proper, marine woman like you doing on Mikhail's ship?" He said with a chuckle.

"He kidnapped me." Allison said simply causing everyone to laugh. Mikhail even cracked a small smile.

"Do you not mind being kidnapped?" Feirceadan said smiling,

"I might be if it were another crew with another Captain." Allison said bowing her head.

"What a wonderful woman you are indeed, my dear." Feirceadan said beaming. "Well please meet my crew. This is our ships doctor, Ban Lighiche, which means doctor or physician in our home language," He said waving his hand to a woman dressed in a black and white ball gown and a finely made killer whale mask, she had white hair with silver streaks and solid black eyes, she was beautiful to look at, she bowed her head,

"Pleased to meet you My Lady," Ban Lighiche said with a smile and a bow of the head.

"This is my navigator, Geayvooar, which means to follow," Feirceadan said smiling. He was close to six feet tall with a lean muscular body, clever hands, wearing a black and white striped suit with a zebra mask donned on his face, his eyes were white and he wasn't looking at her or in her direction and his hair, coal black.

"My Lady," He said bowing his head and kissing her hand,

"And this is my historian, Te'arainte Gle'ldh which is keeper of words." Feirceadan introduced a woman who was wearing a simple brown ball gown and wore an alligator mask and had moss colored green hair and amber eyes. The woman nodded her head but said nothing than catching a look from her Captain, bowed her head formally, "She isn't a fan of Marines or anyone that associates with them," Feirceadan explained,

"I don't know many people who aren't associated with Marines that, in fact, like Marines." Allison said calmly, "The Marines stand for something, the symbol on their jackets, down to the very socks that they wear. The Marines stand for Justice and keep the law no matter the cost. If you think about it, you are technically law breakers, I have nothing against pirates or what they stand for, please do not misunderstand me."

"Then what do pirates stand for Lady Marine?" Te'arainte asked patiently,

"Freedom," Allison said simply causing every face to look at her, she felt some gazes burn her more than others, "Freedom of speech, freedom of choice, freedom to choose what to do with their lives, freedom to stay up late and live with a smile on their faces, and to sacrifice everything or sacrifice nothing. The freedom to marry who they wish, the freedom to wear what you wish, the freedom to go where you will and to stay where you will. The pirate flag that I see fly," Allison said pointing at the flag with a bear standing on its hind legs with a hat on its head and a red rose behind it, "Any pirate flag that I see flying," She continued pointing at the flag with a tartan painted on it and it horse riding over hills of green, "That flag shows me that the men and women sailing on that ship, are free."

"Well said," Feirceadan said smiling and moving to the next person, "This is my cook, Ti'dhubh, which means black tea actually." Feirceadan said chuckling. A man with a white tux and gold trim on his suit, he wore white dress shoes and had a gold cain in his hand with a white fox's head on the top, and his mask was that of a white fox, his eyes were a striking cobalt blue and his hair was a fine color of true silver.

"My Lady," He said kissing her soft hands, "Lavender, what a lovely scent." He said nodding his head,

"He is quite sensitive to smell." Feirceadan said simply moving on, "This is Kieran my helmsman," He said happily, the man he pointed to was tall and thin but did not appear weak by any means, he wore the mask of a grey and brown moose, he had brown eyes and brown hair and looked quite plain as to the rest of the crew, but there was something about him that attracted her to him,

"What a pleasure." Kieran said smiling.

"This is Arrowmeth," Feirceadan said softly, "He is the gunner of the ship," He explained, Allison smiled thinking that Malcolm doesn't look a thing like this man, he had glacial blue eyes and silver hair with blue highlights, his mask was that of a polar bear, and his suit was white with light blue trim almost matching Allison's own light blue dress.

"My Lady," Arrowmeth said smiling,

"And this devilish rouge is MacDougall; he is the musician of our happy vessel." Feirceadan said smiling, she saw the very handsome man from earlier smile at her and take her hand again,

"Return the jacket whenever you wish." Mac said smiling kissing her hand and winking at her. Allison had just realized she still wore his coat jacket, Allison smiled and reached for the coat to pull it off her shoulders to give it back, "Not this eve my dear. I know what it is to feel how you feel, please hold onto it for me." He said smiling still.

"Of course, well I thank you sir." Allison said smiling and bowing politely. Allison could see Mikhail roll his eyes in the corner of her eyes, which caused Allison to smile brighter, Preston found himself looking at Allison's reaction, he knew there was something special about this girl, something she had that the crew needed, something their Captain needed, Preston didn't know what it was but it was there, in her.

"Please let us dance together!" Preston shouted happily.

Hours later Allison had danced and danced until her feet were sore, she moved away from the dance party and stood by the table and took off her shoes and danced some more, Allison danced with both the men and women and only stopped for water, making sure, that this time it was water.

"My dear Lady," She heard Mac say as she turned to face him, the music slowed and Mac played the violin with grace and beautiful elegance, "I wish that you save but one dance for me," He said winking and giving her quite the attractive smile. A moment later she felt a strong arm touch her hand,

"May I?" Mikhail asked looking at her in the eyes,

"Of course my Captain," Allison said bowing her head with a smile, they danced for over an hour together, not saying anything, just looking at each other happily,

"Sir Preston," Preston heard turning his head to face Mac,

"Lord MacDougall," Preston said chuckling shaking hands with Mac,

"I haven't heard that name for a while," Mac said laughing, "I have a question for you,"

"Anything, you know that," Preston said smiling at his friend, the simple man, who would carry even the most sound of women away with his looks and his music.

"The small woman," Mac said nodding to his head toward the flowing sunshine colored hair trailing behind Allison as she danced with Mikhail,

"Lady Allison?" Preston asked with his wicked smile,

"Aye, is she, well, what I mean to say is," Mac started stuttering,

"Is she spoken for?" Preston asked, causing Mac to nod and let out a boyish grin,

"Aye, is she spoken for?" Mac asked with a soft laugh,

Preston's mind began to turn and think on its own, causing a wonderful idea to form in Preston's wonderfully wicked mind,

"No, I wouldn't imagine so." Preston said putting his hand on his chin,

"Is that so? It's just, well your Captain-"Mac started nodding toward the dancing pair,

"He does seem to care about her, doesn't he?" Preston asked looking at the pair as well, Mac began nodding,

"But if she is nay spoken for, I may take him on." Mac said winking, causing Preston to laugh,

"It has been a long time since the Captain had any feelings for a woman who wasn't a nakama on this ship." Preston said almost looking saddened, "It may be good for him to have a run for his money," Preston said with a chuckle,

"Well then, I wish your Captain luck because there has nay ever been a woman who hasn't fallen for me before." Mac said with a laugh, Preston laughed with him and went to get drinks,

"You-"Mikhail said softly to Allison as he turned her about the deck with grace,

"Yes?" Allison asked softly looking into Mikhail's soft brown eyes,

"Well, you are here." Mikhail said clearing his throat,

"I am here." Allison said smiling wonderfully while still managing to look incredibly confused.

"Yes, you are here, on this ship, which just so happens to be my ship, that I am the Captain of." Mikhail said looking red in the face,

"Captain, what is it you are trying to say?" Allison asked. Mikhail knew he couldn't tell her everything he wanted to tell her, nothing of her family or of the concern for her safety,

"I wish for you to be a nakama on this ship, more than a prisoner," Mikhail said with a soft smile, "I want you to know I trust you with my life and a sword," Mikhail said smiling, even though he couldn't tell her everything, there was a feeling within him that he wanted to keep her close to him and safe, and if making her a pirate was the only way he could do it, then so be it.

"I would be honored," Allison said simply. Mikhail smiled as he circled Allison in a faster pace causing Peter to pick up the pace of the music, followed happily by Mac. The other crew members began to swirl around and switch partners, all the while Allison kept her eyes on the Captain, there was something in her heart she knew she needed to tell him, but she wasn't sure what it was. The Captain's heart called to her, but she was unsure of what it was saying, she just needed to work a little harder at figuring out what it was that he was really trying to say to her.

"Please, come with me." She looked up and saw the mask of a silver fox looking at her with his crystal blue eyes; Allison nodded dancing toward the kitchen with Allison. As soon as they entered the door and stopped moving Allison leaned forward gripping her side,

"I hadn't even noticed." Allison said allowing Preston to guide her to a chair in front of the kitchen table. Preston nodded,

"I knew you wouldn't, here," Preston said handing her a bowl of hot soup, "This will help you heal quicker."

"Thank you," Allison said taking the wooden bowl from his hands. "How long have you been here?" Allison asked sipping the broth from the bowl,

"On this ship?" Preston asked, Allison nodded her head taking longer sips, the broth felt good and her side ached less, "For near 10 years I believe, Mikhail found me, cleaned me up and took me here," Preston said pointing around the kitchen they both sat in, "And to be honest, I really couldn't be happier." Allison sat the bowl down feeling better, "There is something else I need you to drink, it will help with the pain and the swelling that dancing will no doubt cause you." Preston reached in the small ice chest and pulled out a large bottle of clear liquid.

"Didn't that make me terribly sick last time?" Allison asked with a raised brow,

"Yes," Preston said with a light laugh, "The rule about food, or drink, is moderation, if you have as much as you did, no doubt something negative will happen, as with anything in life." Preston said pouring a small amount into a cup about an eighth of the size of a normal cup, "This will not make you sick, but have a cup full, and you will wish someone will rip your stomach out of your body." Allison sat and eyed the small glass,

"Very well," She picked up the small glass and pressed it to her lips, the smell was not something she knew and caused her eyes to water,

"Best to drink it quickly," Preston said leaning up against the counter space behind him, Allison squeezed her eyes shut and tipped her head back, it was as if someone had lit a fire in the cup and made her drink it, she felt a burn all the way down her throat and a fire in her stomach. She felt her body involuntarily shiver and heard Preston chuckle and he patted her on the back, "Good girl, now let me feel here," Preston put his hand on the side with the stitches on it and gently touched her, Allison moved before she could stop herself, "It's all right, I'm just making sure all the stitches are accounted for." Preston counted and after a moment smile," Now let's get you back on the dance floor my dear." Preston took up her hand and pressed his hand on the small of her back leading her out into the cool night air, the song was slow and the count was three, Preston danced in an easy manner with her, all the while not taking his eyes away from hers, "How do you feel?" He asked softly,

"My head is spinning," Allison said feeling her hair in her face, Preston smiled,

"You are spinning," Preston chuckled, Allison nodded, she felt peaceful and relaxed, her mind was swimming but it didn't feel bad, "Partner change," Preston said lightly kissing Allison's hand and leading her into another set of strong arms, the fingers were callused but not the inside of the hand, his hold was firm and strong but Allison could get away if she needed to, the arm she rested her hand on was firm and strong and clean cut under the light material of the shirt he wore, she looked into the otter mask and saw strong paradot eyes looking back at her,

"Thank you for saving me this dance My Lady," Mac whispered with a smile on his face,

"Of course," Allison said airily,

"Are you all right, my dear?" Mac asked looking worried,

"I am, Preston gave me a soup to make me feel no pain and I feel no pain," Allison said with a giggle,

"I see, I remember that soup from my accident, would you like to sit down?" Mac asked,

"Perhaps in a moment, I love this song," Allison said as the pace picked up again and everyone sang it together, raising mugs, swords and hands into the sky,

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!" Everyone sang into the night air and smiled as things began to wind down; Mac took Allison by the hand and led her up the stairs to sit on the back end of the ship. Mac put out his hand and spun Allison around and danced with her happily, Allison giggled and smiled, Mac easily spun Allison around and sat her softly in the seat of the bench. Mac sat by her and put his arm on the back of the chair, he pulled out his pocket watch and sighed, Allison looked over,

"That doesn't tell time," Allison said frowning, Mac chuckled,

"You're right, it doesn't." Mac said showing Allison the clocks hands, "It tells me the days," Allison cocked her head to the right, confused, Mac chuckled and shut the clock,

"How can it tell the days when it isn't going forward?" Allison asked holding out her hand. Mac pulled out the bronze pocket watch and handed it to her. Allison flipped over the watch, "The chain doesn't match the watch,"

"It is what binds us together," Mac said more to his self than to her. Allison turned the pocket watch back over and put her finger on the latch causing it to click open the pocket watch. Allison looked at the hands and saw that there were numbers too small for her to see, but what she did see was that Mac was slowly rising out of his seat,

"I will be but a moment, my dear, please wait here." Mac said gently taking the pocket watch back and left her. Allison was confused but didn't bother worrying over it too much. Allison shivered again and reached her arms around herself,

"Here," Allison looked up to see Mikhail shedding his Captain's jacket, "Please, I don't want you getting any more sick or hurt," Mikhail said smiling, and Allison giggled and hiccupped, "Preston give you soup?" Allison laughed as Mikhail put his jacket over Allison's shoulders,

"Thank you Captain," Allison said smiling,

"Were you up here by yourself?" Mikhail asked sitting back and putting his hand on the back of the bench,

"No Mac was here," She saw Mikhail tense up, "He looked at his pocket watch, it was weird," Allison said looking at Mikhail as he lifted up his eyebrow,

"How so?" Mikhail asked softly,

"Well for one it doesn't tell time, who's ever heard of such a thing?" Allison said with a smile, "I asked and he said it tells him the days, but that seemed funny to me, because it was going backward as opposed to forward, which also seemed funny to me." Allison clapped her hands causing Mikhail to frown, "Then he closed it," Mikhail looked at her small hands and put his own hand over it,

"Then what?" He asked sitting up,

"Then he handed it to me, the pocket watch," Allison was very aware of his hand on hers and how close he was to her, "I was looking it over, the chain was golden but the pocket watch itself was bronze, then I pushed the small latch to open it," Allison paused willing herself closer to him, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be closer to him,

"You opened his pocket watch?" Mikhail asked, his soft chocolate eyes widening, She felt herself move closer to the Captain, "Allison," Mikhail had her by the shoulders, "You opened his pocket watch?" Mikhail said nearly shouting, Allison looked confused and afraid,

"Did I do something wrong?" Allison asked, just then the entire crew of Clann Sheeant Geal was standing in front of him, making Mikhail stand up in front of her,

"Captain!" Mikhail heard his crew shout and move up to the back end of the deck,

"You cannot have her Feirceadan." Mikhail said evenly. "She is under contract with me, and if that contract is forfeited, then so is every life of the men and women on my ship and that cannot happen." Feirceadan looked at Mikhail with harsh eyes,

"What can be done Mikhail? This may save the lives of the men and women on my ship." Feirceadan said looking at Mikhail with his hand on the face of his mask, "I cannot ask the lives of your crew, but can you ask the lives of mine? Mikhail you know what this means to us."

"I do. Therefore I will go," Mikhail said evenly, "I will stay with her," Allison couldn't see a single face but could feel the shock of everyone, "As I have said, I cannot sacrifice the lives of the men and women of my crew, they are the only family I have now, but I cannot ask you to sacrifice the lives of the men and women of your ship either. I trust in her and I trust in you, that you would not make this mistake, trade a member of your crew for me and grant me passage on your ship Captain." Mikhail said hitting his chest with his arm.

"Captain," Grey said as Mikhail approached him,

"I know this is your last wish and I feel like the worst man to have to ask this of you, but I wish you to wear my Captain's mantle until I return, if I ever return." Mikhail said taking off his Captain's hat and putting it out for Grey to take, Grey shut his eyes and took the hat, Allison saw the crew move forward, but get back again,

"I will take it under one condition," Grey said speaking softly,

"Name it," Mikhail said already knowing what Grey is going to say,

"Return the lady to us." Grey said motioning to Allison, Mikhail smiled,

"You have my word on that at least." Mikhail said putting his hand on Grey's shoulder. Allison gave every crew member a short embrace, she didn't understand what was happening but she knew how serious it was, so she didn't ask any questions,

"Captain," Riu said moving to his side, "Allow me," Mikhail moved up his sleeve to reveal his tattoos and held it out to Riu, Riu touched Mikhail's arm and shut his eyes, and he took a step back from what looked like the force of a blow. Riu opened his eyes and said nothing, he then moved to Allison, Allison hugged him and felt something hit her in the chest like a hammer, she saw herself and Mikhail standing by each other against Marcus' Marine ship, she saw Mikhail turn into what looked like a bear, and she saw a small child in Mikhail's arms, she then saw the pocket watch in Mac's hand and saw herself standing on an island with an emerald sword breaking the pocket watches and burning the ship that the Sheeant Geal were now sailing in. Riu let go and bowed to her with his hands together, his tan skin glowed in the light of the moon and Allison smiled wearily. Allison looked to Mikhail and then at the crew behind him,

"Let us be off then," Allison said turning away from everyone, she began walking to the other ship, she hadn't understood anything about what had happened, perhaps Riu could show her the answers in her mind, like Fally could read minds, perhaps Allison had awoken a power in herself that she hadn't known before, but it hadn't happened with anyone other than Riu. Mikhail put his hand on Allison's shoulder and scooted her closer to him, and assisted her in walking to the ship, her wound was aching, her mind was spinning and she didn't think it had anything to do with Preston's soup.


End file.
